We completed a prospective metabolic pathway utilization screen in the pre-clinical model of cGVHD. This was accomplished through mass spectrometry studies. Having identified several key metabolites perturbed in cGVHD, we are now planning metabolic imaging in the pre-clinical model. Additional experiments involving mass spectrometry and other analytical methods of metabolite measurement are planned. Metabolic imaging for patients undergoing hematopoietic stem cell transplantation is currently under development.